


In Case of Emergency, Break Glass

by osprey_archer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They keep Captain America in the Smithsonian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case of Emergency, Break Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinelikethunder (tenlittlebullets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlebullets/gifts).



They keep Captain America in the Smithsonian. 

They keep him suspended in clear stasis gel in the room dedicated to the Howling Commandoes. Sometimes he frightens the children who visit the exhibit. The wax figures of the other Commandoes all look heroic, serene; Captain America’s face is frozen in a grimace. 

They will do better when they put him back in stasis this year. 

Pierce stops in front of the Captain’s glass case. A sign hangs next to the case: _In case of emergency, break glass_. 

A little joke. Project Insight sees to it that there are no emergencies anymore. (There are a few hiccups, of course; it is harder to gather information for the algorithm now. Sitwell is a fool to believe this is an ominous sign.)

Pierce does not break the glass. He unlocks a panel at the bottom of the case and pushes a sequence of buttons, instead. 

Pierce takes a walk around the silent museum afterward. The process of watching the Captain wake up – shivering, shuddering, falling to the floor because his limbs are still too weak to hold him – well, it’s as distasteful for the Captain as it is for Pierce. 

His soft steps seem loud in the dark corridors. He considers visiting his own exhibit, but frankly the hero-worship is distasteful. He simply wanders the corridors, instead, climbs the wide staircases, looks out the windows. The sun is beginning to rise. Soon it will be time for the parade. He hopes they will not have to strap Captain America into his float this year. 

Pierce returns to the Howling Commandoes room. The Captain sits sprawled on the floor, his legs thrust before him at odd angles. He is looking up at the case next to his. 

Most people believe Bucky Barnes is a wax figure, like all the other Howling Commandoes, but the Captain knows better. Pierce has no need of a Winter Soldier anymore; Project Insight takes care of all that. But he keeps him just in case. 

Pierce stands behind the Captain for a while, looking up at Sergeant Barnes. He’s been shaved, his hair trimmed, dressed in his own uniform – or a replica of it, anyway; the stupid Soviets burned the original. 

“It’s Peace Day,” Pierce comments. 

The Captain’s head droops. Pierce puts a fatherly hand on his hair. It’s sticky from the stasis gel. 

“If you’re good,” he says, “we’ll bring Sergeant Barnes out of stasis for the evening. We could all have dinner together before you go back in stasis.” 

The Captain shakes his head. 

“Just smile and wave,” Pierce says. He tugs the Captain’s hair, tilting the Captain’s head back until he is looking at Pierce. The Captain’s eyes are watering. It’s a side effect of the stasis gel. 

The Captain tries to speak. His mouth is not coordinated enough yet. Another side effect. That’s why they only wake him an hour or so before the parade starts. 

“Just do your best,” says Pierce. He gives the Captain a squeeze around the shoulders. “That’s all I’ve ever asked.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] In Case of Emergency, Break Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115651) by [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles)




End file.
